


Assert Your Dominance

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original species and characters go brrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hormy oc stuff





	Assert Your Dominance

Charlie shoved Lib so he was bent over the table and pinned down his arms. “Do you have any idea just how much trouble you could’ve caused? Or do you just not care?” Lib growled and spat out, “Fuck off, it was just a human- AH!” Charlie bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. A moment later Charlie stood back up, licking his fangs.  
“It was an ally human. We don’t attack allies, got it?” Lib shuddered but glared at the table, hissing, “I don’t care!” Charlie growled a little, and summoned up metal cuffs that kept Lib’s arms pinned before starting to undo Lib’s pants, grumbling to himself.  
Lib started struggling. “Don’t touch me! What the fuck are you doing?!” Charlie growled louder and pushed down Lib’s pants before undoing his own enough to get out his cock, then grabbed Lib’s hips and pressed up against his entrance. ”Quiet.” Lib went silent for a second, then asked softly and shakily, “C-Charlie? Wha- AAH!~”  
Charlie cut him off by thrusting in all the way, biting back a groan. “I said- mh~ quiet.” Lib’s legs were shaking as Charlie started to fuck him at a fast pace, his grip on Lib’s hips getting tighter. Lib started begging and pleading for him to slow down, but Charlie just leaned down, wrapped his arms around Lib, and went deeper, panting softly.  
Lib eventually just gave up and let all his lewd sounds escape. “U-Uh~ s-so... b-big- Ah~” His moans only drove Charlie to fuck him even faster, both of them breathing heavily.  
Charlie bit Lib’s neck hard again, making Lib yelp and bite his lip from the pain. After a moment he stuttered, “C-Charlie, t-that fucking h-hurt you- Uh!~ d-dumbass...”  
Charlie pulled away from his neck, growling, “Obviously. Am I being too gentle with you? This isn’t a reward...” Lib froze up. “N-No! Um, o-ow?” Charlie snorted and stood up again, one hand on the table with the other on Lib’s hips. “Liar.” Charlie groaned a bit as he started thrusting as hard and deep as he could, slowing down a little.  
Lib cried out in pain, he’d never been fucked this hard before and he wasn’t at all prepared for it. “C-Charlie!! S-Stop! I’m- Ngh!~ I-I’m sorry, o-ok?! Just- Ah! P-Please!”  
Charlie smirked and slowed down, going at a gentle, much less painful pace. “Hm. Better stand by your word, Lib.” Lib sighed in relief, his eyes squeezed shut. “I p-promise! Ngh~”  
Charlie licked his lips and both his hands went to hold Lib’s hips. “Good boy~” he started to go a bit faster, but in a very gentle way now. Lib tensed up as one of his hands went up and started to stroke Lib’s ear, earning a very lewd moan.  
Lib was completely flushed and close now, panting heavily. “C-Charlie-“ Charlie growled. “Alpha.” Lib shuddered and his eyes opened a little, “a-alpha.. Mh~ I’m c-close~”  
Charlie smirked and quickened his pace, the hand that was stroking his ear going down to grab Lib’s length and cover his slit. “Nuh-uh~” Lib gasped and whined, but bit back any retorts in fear of him going hard again.  
Charlie chuckled then started going a bit deeper, getting close himself. A soft moan escaped his lips as his hips bucked hard, pushing deep into Lib as he climaxed, quickly filling Lib up and quite a lot spilling out.  
Lib was very angry now, but held his tongue as Charlie pulled out and let go of him, panting softly. Lib was about to hiss at him but Charlie purred, “You better clean up the mess, or I might have to... punish you again. Got it?”  
Lib shuddered in fear and nodded, still very hard and uncomfortable. Charlie hummed happily, zipping up his pants before making the cuffs disappear. Lib slid down to the ground, not looking at his Alpha. He was too busy stroking himself to notice as Charlie left the room, humming softly. 

Fern had been watching the entire thing in his puff form through the vents. He’d always known that Charlie was rather... large... but he’d never imagined him to be that big. He must have been at least 7 inches long! Fern had been more than impressed by how easily he dominated Lib too, and he wanted to get fucked into the ground by his Alpha.  
Right now he and Charlie were alone in their Pack’s room, with Charlie on the couch watching the TV in boredom with Fern wandering around anxiously. Eventually Charlie sighed and looked at him saying, “You’re pacing again, Fern. Come sit down, and remember to breathe, alright?”  
Fern shuddered at his Alpha’s smooth, deep voice and immediately obeyed, sitting next to him even though both of the other couches were empty. Charlie raised an eyebrow but stayed silent, and eventually looked back at the TV.  
Fern started biting at his lip, staring at Charlie’s bulge with no shame whatsoever. After a little he scooted closer to Charlie, and hugged him from the side, burying his face in Charlie’s side. Charlie looked at him again, confused, but still stayed silent. Fern shuddered in ecstasy at how his Alpha smelled, mostly because of the faint hormones that all other puffs would give off while they were in heat, but that Alphas constantly gave off. Fern’s legs pressed together.  
Charlie eventually spoke up. “Are you alright? You’re acting rather odd. Do you need something or-“ Fern grabbed his bulge and squeezed it, making Charlie grunt in surprise and blush. “o-oh... I see...” Fern looked up at him, eyes clouded over with desire as he started palming Charlie.  
Charlie smirked a little and one of his hands went to toy with Fern’s soft hair. “So you want me, hm?~” Charlie chuckled as Fern blushed and nodded a little. “Then earn me.”  
Fern shuddered in joy. *I have a chance!* He shifted to straddle one of Charlie’s legs, gently grinding against it, and his hand starting to rub and squeeze him harder. His other hand traced up his chest before starting to unbutton his shirt, forcing himself to go slow.  
Fern unzipped Charlie’s pants and his hand slipped into his boxers to start jerking him off, earning a small pleased hum from his Alpha. After he’d gotten Charlie’s shirt unbuttoned, he straddled his waist and started grinding down against him, rolling his hips and arching his back.  
Charlie bit his lip and his hands rubbed down Fern’s sides, making him shiver. Fern wrapped his arms around Charlie’s neck, grinding a bit harder. Charlie’s hands slid down below Fern’s waistband to squeeze his ass hard, earning a gasp. Charlie smirked a bit. “Hm... I suppose you could have a little treat~”  
Fern shivered in delight and muttered shyly, “t-thank you, alpha~” Charlie bit his lip at the needy tone in Fern’s voice, and slid off his shirt, leaving his toned chest exposed. Fern’s eyes widened, and he felt a spike of unmistakable arousal shoot through him. His heat was kicking in. Charlie noticed and purred gently, pushing him down onto the couch before kissing him deeply.  
Fern’s back arched and he grabbed Charlie’s shoulders, feeling his arousal spread throughout his entire body. Eventually Charlie ended the kiss and sat up, working off Fern’s pants eagerly. Fern was left breathless from the kiss, and his heat was making it impossible to think straight.  
He barely noticed Charlie undoing his pants and discarding them. Charlie grabbed his hips, grinding up against all of him. Fern moaned softly, his mind getting drowned by a wave of pleasure. “Uh!~ Alpha~” That moan was enough to drive Charlie over the edge, and he flipped over Fern so he was on his elbows and knees, grabbing his hips firmly and slamming into him all at once. Fern cried out in ecstasy, collapsing so only his knees supported him.  
Charlie moaned as he started to move, beginning to get lost in his own lust as well. “My, you’re tight~ Ah~” he leaned down and wrapped his arms around Fern, thrusting deeper and picking up his pace a bit.  
“Ah!~ R-Right there- o-oh fuck-“ Fern’s frantic moans filled Charlie’s head. Fern was clutching onto the couch desperately, panting with his tongue lolling, and loving everything about it. Charlie started going as deep as he could, slamming his hips into Fern’s and making Fern almost scream in pleasure.  
Fern clenched around him tight, getting close already. “C-Close~ Aah!~ holy s-shit- AH!~” Fern moaned as he climaxed, sending shudders down Charlie’s spine. Charlie licked his lips before biting down on Fern’s neck hard, making Fern gasp sharply.  
Charlie groaned a bit as he came, sinking his fangs into Fern’s neck and sucking hard. Fern was quivering and panting hard, shaken by just how strong his Alpha was. “Oh~ C-Charlie~”  
After a few moments, Charlie pulled away from his neck, leaving a big hickey. He pulled out, then rolled Fern onto his back and cupped his face with one hand. Fern was so out of it he barely registered Charlie leaning down and kissing him deeply, weakly kissing back.  
When the kiss ended, Charlie muttered gently, “Good boy~” Fern shivered and managed to whisper, “Good Alpha~” Charlie chuckled and rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to his forehead before hugging him close, pulling a blanket over the two of them.

Later, Jar had gotten wind that his Alpha was going into a heat, and decided that he wanted a piece of the action. He put on a rather provocative outfit, with stockings, panties, and an oversized sweater, then headed to Charlie’s room. He leaned on the doorway when he spotted Charlie lying on his bed, sleeping but blushing and sporting a very obvious erection. Jar bit his lip, sauntered over to the bed, and silently straddled Charlie’s hips. Charlie shuddered and blinked awake, groaning a bit. “Jar? What’re you... o-oh my~” He grabbed Jar’s ass and started grinding up against him.  
Jar gasped softly, his ears flattening back, and biting his lip. “S-Sorry alpha~ I just walked by and n-noticed you needed s-some... attention~”  
Charlie practically purred as Jar started rolling his hips. “Good boy~” He literally ripped off Jar’s panties and shoved him onto the bed on his stomach.  
Charlie slipped off his boxers and mounted Jar, groaning a bit as Jar moved his hips back against him. Charlie growled and shoved himself in, making Jar cry out in pleasure.  
It was obvious by now that Charlie was completely lost in his heat, acting only on sexual instinct. He growled and bit Jar’s neck hard as he started slamming his hips into Jar’s. He gripped onto Jar’s sweater so he could thrust even harder.  
Jar was crying and drooling a bit from getting fucked senseless, not caring who heard his loud, lewd moans. “A-Aah!~ o-oh fuuck, A-Alpha- AAH!~”  
Jar practically screamed in ecstasy as Charlie sunk his fangs into Jar’s neck and came deep inside of him, quickly filling him up with cum, some of it pouring out. Jar climaxed immediately after him, panting heavily and shaking.  
Charlie pulled away from his neck, growling dominantly. Jar looked back at him with wide eyes as he started moving his hips again. “H-Hey-“  
Charlie snarled and covered his mouth with one hand, the other grabbing Jar’s thigh as he worked back up to his previous pace, panting a bit and ignoring Jar’s desperate muffled moans.  
Charlie was blushing a bit, his mind completely overcome with the insatiable need to keep fucking Jar, or any Puff that got too close to him. If he slowed down at all, a burning urge forced him to keep going, and fill Jar up over and over and over...  
After cumming at least seven times and fucking Jar almost to the point of making him pass out, Charlie became aware of his other pack mates, minus Lib and Fern, in the room as well, all very much aroused at the smell and sound of sex, whining and obviously in heat as well, mostly naked.  
Charlie’s instincts kicked in again, and desperate to fuck as many puffs as he could, he pulled out of Jar and pounced on Chloe, pinning her on the ground and kissing her sloppily.  
While she arched her back and returned the hungry kiss, Charlie desperately clawed off her panties, then started grinding up against her. She was dripping wet, and when he pulled away from the kiss, she moaned out while tangling her fingers in his hair, “c-charlie~ f-fill me like you filled Jar~ p-please alpha- Ngh!~”  
Charlie grabbed her hips and thrust into her all the way, immediately starting to pound into her, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing in the room along with erotic cries of pleasure.  
Her legs wrapped around his hips, pushing him even deeper with each thrust. Jera was shamelessly fingering Shar as she jerked him off, both of them entranced in the manic display of lust.  
Charlie was at the point where he wouldn’t even remember his name if asked, and every single time he slammed his hips into Chloe, his body shook with a wave of euphoria. His skin shone with sweat, but his body kept him filled with vigor, moving even faster. He lost track of time, and before he knew it he’d already came in his pack mate three times, and she was crying from overstimulation.  
She was clawing at his back and begging for him to stop, half meaning it and half enjoying how he only fucked her harder. After the fourth climax, Shar was done with waiting, still lacking a release that she knew would only come from her alpha fucking her senseless.  
She got off of Jera’s masterful fingers with a whine before leaping onto her Alpha, begging him to fuck her instead and tugging his hair. Needless to say, that got the lustful savage’s attention, and he pulled out of Chole, cum flowing out of her as she groaned and started to catch her breath.  
Charlie sat up as Shar slipped off, landing on her side and raising a leg up to offer herself to the feral alpha. He was going to take her anyways, so he already had a grip on the much smaller puff’s torso and hips, shoving himself into her wet heat with a growl. She cried out in pain and relief, getting stretched almost to her limit, and her stomach visibly bulged out as he filled her completely, the last few inches of his cock being forced into her womb.  
She was screaming and clawing at the carpet when he started snapping his hips hard into her, keening with pleasure. Two words escaped the alpha’s lips as he picked up his pace, and he growled out, “fucking t-tight~ Ngh!”  
Shar had never been fucked by him before, and she was regretting not presenting herself sooner. It felt like her whole body was melting in pleasure as her alpha kept fucking her relentlessly, and showed no sign of stopping.  
Jera watched in awe, with one hand stroking himself, as Charlie filled Shar completely up, making her stomach literally bulge from the sheer amount of cum. She was crying and couldn’t take it any more.  
Jera, the omega of his pack who could resist the usually overpowering hormones of his pack mates, kneeled facing opposite of Charlie, bending over to lay on his stomach and spreading himself open, an incredible amount of slick rolling down his thighs and dripping onto the floor. He moaned softly from the cool air, his hips rolling a bit enticingly as his scent started overpowering the lustful alpha and pulling his mind back from the fog.  
Charlie looked at him, pulling out of Shar as he looked over the needy omega, licking his lips and crawling to kneel behind Jera, admiring the vulnerable and inviting fuck-hole that Jera sported.  
He pushed the omega’s hands aside and eagerly sank his fangs into Jera’s right cheek, making his pack mate keen as his alpha marked him.  
Charlie pulled away, licking the blood off his fangs. He purred and shuddered when Jera’s omegan scent changed to send him back into his lust-crazed frenzy, making his cock drip and throb from the lack of attention. He couldn’t take it anymore and wrapped his arms around Jera’s torso, pushing himself into the awaiting heat with a moan. It was incredibly tight at first, but loosened up a bit with the first few animalistic thrusts, and soon Charlie was making Jera moan in pure, unfiltered ecstasy with every slam of his hips.  
The other pack mates in the room were out of it, but conscious enough to watch in awe and jealousy as Jera expertly milked his alpha dry, taking load after load and still ready for more despite his stomach bulging out.  
Soon enough, Charlie was panting with exhaustion, his thrusts now weak and slow. Jera gently cooed, and his alpha pulled out and rolled onto his back, out of it and feeling absolutely euphoric.  
Jera’s fuck-hole instinctively clenched tight so he wouldn’t lose any of the precious seed from his dear alpha, and he sat up, breathing only slightly heavily as his pack mates were still catching their breath. He sighed, gently crawling over and tugging his pack mates to lie near Charlie before he laid next to them, purring in contentment and gently rubbing his now round stomach, already eager to do his service and bear the next litter for his alpha.


End file.
